Its a wonderful life at Duel Academy
by Kaiba-Kun
Summary: When some of the origional YGo cast comes to Duel academy as guests for Legendary Week...full sumary inside WARNING: HUMOR AHEAD!
1. The poster of Legends

It's a wonderful life at Duel Academy

Hio! Kaiba-Kun here for another thrilling adventure in the story universe! This is my first all out Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction. **WARNING: MAY CONTAIN HUMOR TO EXTREME MEASURES! **

Full summary: Yugi, Joey, Bakura, Kaiba (ya get the picture…) What would happen if they paid a visit to the Duel Academy? Both series' take place at this time period. (The summer after they all graduate is the following year that Jaden and his friends join duel academy.) Story contains daily academy life and 'YGO celebrity guest appearances at the school (ex: Pegasus, Yami Yugi, Joey or Kaiba) . (entire setting at Duel Academy)

**Things to know: **

**The duel academy was built by Kaiba Corp. **

**Pegasus has the millennium eye **

**The pharaoh has NOT regained his memories **

**NO romance (I suck at writing them, however strange mentions of it are possible)**

**Dr. Crowler is still trying to expel Jaden (most of the humor surrounds this nutty professor)**

**This story has an RP! **

**Characters: **

**Yugi/Yami **

**Ishizu **

**Marik**

**Kaiba **

**Ryou **

**Pegasus **

**Joey **

**The GX gang (minus Chazz because he left the school)**

**Jaden: Get your game on! **

**Syrus: um…your not dueling **

**Jaden: So? **

**Chumley: I want grilled cheese **

**Syrus: you always want grilled cheese**

**(enter Prof. Banner and Pharaoh) **

**Banner: hello students **

**Pharaoh: meow **

**Jaden: hi teach. **

**Banner: you do realize that this is a story RP, right? **

**Chumley: duh! **

**Pharaoh: meow **

**Banner: Now, students…time for class…. **

**Syrus: But its Saturday! **

**Banner: True, but you skipped class looking for Chazz, so you have a lot to make up! **

**Jaden: (sighs) al right…**

**(they leave) (enter Yami Yugi and Tomb thief Bakura) **

**Bakura: well what do we have here?…wait! this isn't the tomb of the pharaoh! **

**Yami: This so-called pharaoh is right next to you hearing every word you are saying! **

**Bakura: so? **

**(enter Kaiba brothers) **

**Noah: Hio…OOOOO a story! Can I be the announcer? Huh? Huh? Huh? **

**Mokuba: O.O….that's MY job **

**Kaiba: (rolls his eyes) o.O **

**Yami: actually, its my job to announce the chapters and such. **

**Kaiba: always like you…**

**Yami: o.O' huh? **

**Kaiba: always taking the spotlight! **

**Joey: (walks in) shut up rich boy! **

**Kaiba: can it wheeler! **

**Joey: make me! **

**Bakura: anyway…since these foolish mortals are arguing….here's chapter 1. **

**Mokuba and Noah: review please! **

Chapter 1

An ordinary morning at Duel Academy. The sun is shining, the tank is clean …WAIT! this isn't FINDING NEMO….sorry…back on topic…

Jaden, Syrus and Chumley were walking down the halls after leaving Prof. Banner's class when a poster catches Syrus's eye.

" Hey look! Dueling Legends are coming to the academy next week along with the creator of duel monsters!"

" Totally licious!" Chumley smiled.

" Hold everything! Did you say the CREATOR OF DUEL MONSTERS?" Jaden asked.

" Yep."

" Wow…we actually get to meet Maxamillion Pegasus!" Jaden smiled.

" And that's not all." A voice said from behind them. Bastion walked to them. " I heard that these 'millennium items are going to be on display by their owners."

" Sweet!"

" There's more." Syrus added, staring at the bottom of the poster. " It says that there will be a raffle. Who ever wins gets to duel any one of the visitors that they choose. It says there will be only 1 winner."

" Wow." Chumley smiled. He imagined himself dueling Maxamillion Pegasus or Seto Kaiba and winning.

" Hello…earth to Chumley…" Bastion said, poking Chumley. Chumley snapped back to reality.

" What?"

" You were drooling, Chum…" Jaden smirked.

" So?"

" Anyway…where are you headed to?" Bastion asked.

" I dun know."

" How about the mess hall to get some grilled cheese?" said Chumley… " I'm starved!"

" Somehow, it doesn't surprise me." Syrus sweat dropped.

Crowler walked down the halls of the academy, pondering up a new plan to get Jaden expelled.

" that's it! This is perfect! While our guests are here…" he giggled. Banner passed him with pharaoh.

" Hello Dr. Crowler. You look a bit cheerful today…"

" Meow…"

" Yes well, I …oh never mind" he quickly slid into his office.

_This is brilliant! Jaden Yuki, say good bye to this school! Stupid Slifer slime_

Once again, Zane stood at the lighthouse when Alexis walked up to him. (And why does she appear everywhere on TV (in the show)

" Zane! Did you hear? The entire Obelisk dorm is talking about it."

" Then I probably haven't heard." Zane remarked. He turned to her. " What's the big news this time? Crowler cut his hair?" (I had to put that in..:-))

" No. Dueling legends are coming to the academy all next week! Including the Creator of Duel Monsters, Maxamillion Pegasus!"

" You seem excited."

" I am! The king of Games might be there."

" I'm impressed."

" You going to come?"

" There's no way that I'm going to miss this!"

CROWLER'S CLASS: 1 HR. LATER

" Now class, I'm sure that you are all excited about next week, however, today is only Wednesday, and you have plenty of studies to do! We must work extra hard because there are NO classes next week…"

This woke Jaden up. He had been sound asleep, snoozing into his blazer, but once he and Syrus heard 'no classes', he and his friend woke up in an instant.

" DID YOU SAY NO CLASSES?"

" Yes, Jaden." Crowler grumbled. " Slyfer slacker."

" Anyway…on to the lesson."

Syrus: I can't believe you got double homework just for drooling on Crowler's boots.

**Jaden: I know **

**Alexis: it could be worse **

**Syrus: how? **

**Alexis: Crowler could have given you a detention! Believe me…those are not fun **

**Chumley: how do you know? **

**Alexis: Mindy told me. **

**Mindy: I did not! Jasmine did **

**Jasmine: No! It was Chazz! **

**Chazz: whats going on? (notices the Slyfer students) Slyfer slackers, why don't ya go back to the shack you call a dorm? **

**Mindy: (heart eyes) Oh Chazzy! **

**Jasmine: Chazzy? **

**Mindy: Yep. **

**Yami Yugi: Review please. **

**Jaden: OMG! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH? **

**Yami: Gotta run! (runs away) **

**(Mokuba enters with lollipops and Noa) **

**Noah: hi**

**Mindy: He's soooo cute! **

**Noah: Me? **

**(Mindy nods) **

**Mokuba: quick! RUN! (he and Noah run away) **

**Yami from a distant place: Once again….review…..**

End of ch.


	2. Schedule of Events

Hi people! This chapter is a switch from Duel Academy to Domino, Japan.

**IMPORTANTNESS: **

**Pegasus has the millennium eye (he stole it back from Bakura –don't ask how he did it) **

**Dartz era never happened yet **

**Pink dots are not a good thing (they are a sign that you're going to be fired. The only reason that person is still working is because your boss hasn't found your replacement.) **

**The Big 5 still work at Kaiba-Corp (thanks to Mokuba on sugar rush) **

**Ishizu has the millennium necklace **

**Everyone can see the Yamis. **

**The Yami of Yugi and Bakura are NOT separate people (only in RP) **

**Evil Marik is a Yami in this story (I know he really isn't one, but it will make this story funny) **

**Yugi has Exodia again (Joey got all parts out, Kaiba hates Joey even more because of it, even though Yugi never successfully drew all 5 pieces again so far)**

**Yami: Oh! 3 reviews! **

**Kaiba: Yippee (hints of major sarcasm) **

**Yami: shut up **

**Mokuba: Thanks for reviewing **

**Yugi: Yami, can I be the announcer for the chapter? **

**Yami: Sure **

**Yugi: Yahoo! (dues funny dance, everyone sweat drops) **

**Rebecca: YUGI! **

**Yugi: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (runs away) **

**Rebecca: (chases Yugi) **

**Kaiba: That was amusing **

**Joey: It was not! **

**Yugi: (somewhere) read and review! **

Chancellor Shepard was on that big screen in the main duel arena, addressing the students.

"…now, since there are no classes next week, I have made the schedule of the activities:

Monday, our guests will arrive. They will be given a tour of the school and afterwards, you will be able to get to know them.

Tuesday is Duel Day! Our guests will be entertaining you with a few duels.

Wednesday is raffle day. By house, we will call you down to put your name in the corresponding jar.

Thursday, there will be a lesson on the millennium items. You must sign up for this event. Sign up sheets are in the cafeterias of each dorm.

And Friday is the drawing. There will be only 1 winner. The winner may pick a guest to duel. Now, for the guests who are coming: I have heard from Maxamillion Pegasus, Ishizu and Marik Ishtar, Yugi Moto and Joseph Wheeler." The screen turned off and the students left the arena.

" Who are you going to duel?" Syrus asked.

" My idol, the king of Games!" Jaden smiled.

" You do realize that Seto Kaiba was once the world champion for over a year." Alexis stated.

" Really?" Chumley said. " I didn't know that."

" You do now! Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba are the best duelists in the world." Syrus piped. " You realize how hard it will be to beat them, right?"

" Yeah, but I did pretty good against Dimitri pretending to be the king of games." Jaden boasted.

" True, but you'll never do that against Yugi Moto or Seto Kaiba in person." Bastion said.

" Why's that?" Chumley asked.

" Because, they know their decks by heart. They know every possible strategy, combination of monsters, and besides, they have cards that no one can copy."

" Like what?"

" Blue eyes Ultimate Dragon and the Egyptian god cards." Zane answered.

" Why not BEUD?" Jaden asked.

" Its an exodia class monster and Seto Kaiba has the 3 remaining playable Blue Eyes White Dragons. And there is only one copy of the god cards." Zane said.

" Oh."

" What about you, Zane?" Alexis smiled.

" What are you talking about, Alexis?"

" if YOU get picked, who are you going to duel?"

" Seto Kaiba, of course."

" Why him, bro?" Syrus said.

" He's the founder of this school." Zane stated. " he designed everything: layouts, school colors, and the dorm colors, which explains why Obelisk is the highest rank, Ra is in the middle and Slifer is the lowest."

" Why?" Chumley asked.

" In the battle city tournament, Kaiba had the obelisk card and Yugi had the Slyfer. Kaiba hates Yugi, so his god card is lowest. Marik wasn't annoying to him, so Ra earns middle rank." Bastion said.

" That's no logic!" Jaden protested.

" Logical or not, that's how the school is-and why are you complaining? You should be in Obelisk Blue!" Alexis said, putting her hands on her hips and turned to Jaden.

" Yeah, I would be, except I flunk my written tests."

" That's because you sleep in class." Zane added.

" I think the only reason you're here is because you defeated Dr. Crowler in the test match." Bastion said.

" True." Jaden nodded.

" I know what we can do! Why don't we all prep our decks incase one of us are picked." Chumley suggested.

" Good idea." Bastion said.

DOMINO, JAPAN

KAIBA CORP.

Our favorite CEO was working on his laptop. At the moment, he was monitoring the big 5's office computers. He saw an Instant Message conversation going on: (the following is like an ordinary IM)

PenguinBoy (Crump): whatcha doin'?

Judge Johnson(Johnson): leave me alone.

PenguinBoy: what are you doing?

Judge Johnson: go away!

(MachineKing has just signed on.)

PenguinBoy: Make me!

(Johnson closes his I'm screen)

MachineKing(Nesbitt): um… 

PenguinBoy: Nesbitt!

MachineKing: Oh great…

(MachineKing is away)

ANOTHER 'CHAT ROOM' SCREEN

NUMBA5(Lector): Johnson, is Crump botherin' you again?

Judge Johnson: Yes, he is.

NUMBA5: Leave the lawyer alone, money-man!

(PenguinBoy enters)

PenguinBoy: stay out of this, beardy!

NUMBA5: Don't make me rat you out!

PenguinBoy: Yeah? How?

NUMBA5: my desk is in Mista Kaiba's office

PenguinBoy: yeah, in the tiny corner

NUMBA5: so?

Judge Johnson: um…

PenguinBoy: Lector, this doesn't concern you

NUMBA5: oh yes it does

(KC/CEOsigned on)

(KC/CEOenters)

KC/CEO: ahem…

PenguinBoy: hi boss! (waves hyperly)

Judge Johnson: thank god!

NUMBA5: Mister Kaiba, save Johnson from money-man

KC/CEO: money-man?

Judge Johnson: Crump!

MachineKing: nods

KC/CEO: Crump, report to my office-and leave Johnson alone.

PenguinBoy: yes sir.

(KC/CEO has just signed off.)

(PenguinBoy is away)

NUMBA5: hallelujah amen!

Judge Johnson: when mister Kaiba fires that idiot, lets throw him a thank you party

NUMBA5: good idea

MachineKing: I agree! I'll get the champagne and cookies.

NUMBA5: lol

KAIBA'S OFFICE

" What are you so happy about, Lector?" Kaiba asked from across the room.

" Nothing."

Crump came into the office with a hyper smile. _Oh boy! i get to finally get a promotion and a raise and..._

" You wanted to see me, sir?" Crump asked.

" Yeah. Come here, _money-man"_

Kaiba pulled out a pink sticker from his desk drawer and wrote the number 5 on it. He then stuck it to Crump's forehead. " That is for annoying Johnson and not doing your work."

" But…it was my break time!" Crump whined.

" That was true, but you were going on a penguin fan club site. Don't let me catch you doing it again! Now go back to work." Kaiba said. Crump left.

"Lector, you take over until I return." Kaiba left the office.

(15 minutes later)

(ring…ring…ring…ring…ring…ring…ring…) Lector groaned as he walked to his boss's desk and picked up the phone.

" hello? Mr. Kaiba's office-Lector speaking…(groans) what is it, Mr. Pegasus?"

Kaiba comes back into the office to see Lector on the phone at his desk.

" Who is it?" He whispers.

" Pegasus…"

" I'm not here." Kaiba said. He sat down at his desk.

" I'm sorry, sir, but Mr. Kaiba is…uh…at a meeting…" Lector rolls his eyes and handed Kaiba the phone. " He knows you're here."

" Gimme-WHAT IS IT, PEGASUS?"

" Kaiba-boy!"

" if that's all you had to say, that was a waste of my time!"

" No, silly-I have good news!"

" You're going to leave me alone for the rest of my life?"

" No…your own Duel Academy is holding Legendary week! I want you to come."

" Who else is coming?" Kaiba wondered.

" Me, Yugi-boy, Joey-boy, Marik-boy and Bakura-boy, and Ishizu Ishtar…that's it."

" NO."

" Kaiba-boy, but why?"

" Well, for starters, I cant stand everyone that's going!"

" That's not very nice, Kaiba-boy."

" I'm not a nice person at the moment, AND STOP CALLING ME KAIBA-BOY!"

" Fine.." Pegasus whined. " Well, are you going?"

" Why should I?"

" Kaiba-b-, its YOUR duel academy!

" So?"

" I'll make you a deal: if you come, I promise not to call you Kaiba-boy, and I promise to have the others not annoy you?"

" Fine-you have yourself a deal, Pegasus."

" Good. See you on the boat in 2 days!"

" You crack me up-I'm coming my own way."

" Suit yourself. Don't forget to bring your deck!" Pegasus hung up before Kaiba could protest.

Moaning in his head, he started to leave the office.

" Lector, I'm going to be away all next week. Hold this company together while I'm gone."

" Yes sir."

GAME SHOP

" Yugi, telephone." Grandpa called.

" Coming!….hello?"

" Yugi."

" Kaiba, why are you calling?"

" Am I committing some stupid crime that you made up?"

" No, Kaiba, its just that you never call here on your own free will…you really don't like me."

" I'm glad you are aware of that." Kaiba said. " Listen…are you aware of a trip to Duel Academy this Monday?"

" Yes. Joey, me, Ishizu, Marik and Ryou are going. Are you?"

" I wasn't planning on it, but I've made a deal."

" With who?"

" Pegasus."

" So why call me?"

" I need your help."

" That's a first."

" Listen…keep that mutt of a friend from angering me in front of the school. I don't want to start a fight for once. This time, I'm attempting to ignore the fact that wheeler is coming-as much as I can…"

" I see. Well, I can try."

" Good." (click)

DUEL ACADEMY MEETING ROOM

" Our duel against North Academy is coming, and the duel between us is during Legendary Week! I want to give our spectators quite the show to prove that Duel Academy is superior!" Dr. Crowler said, " so, we must have Zane be our student representative."

" Thank you, Dr." Zane said.

" Zane made our academy proud last time." Crowler said.

" True, but Zane is a third year, and North Academy is sending a first year." Chancellor Shepard said. " I think we should send a first year to be fair. You do understand, don't you Zane?"

" Of course, Chancellor."

" So now we need a first year to represent us." The professor from Ra Yellow said.

" I suggest Jaden Yuki." Zane said.

" I agree." Professor Banner said. " Jaden has proven himself as a first year many times." " Meow…" meowed Pharaoh.

" Gee, if the cat says so…" Crowler grumbled.

" Its settled then. Jaden Yuki will be our student representative for the school duel…unless someone else has any objections or another idea.." Chancellor Shepard announced.

This is not fair! That Slifer slacker is at it again! Every time he does something everyone likes, it makes me look bad! There's got to be a way to get someone besides that slacker…THAT'S IT! Dr. Crowler thought.

" I know…Bastion Misawa! He can represent our school."

" A Ra Yellow?" Shepard asked.

" Yes, he would make our school proud!" Crowler said.

" Hmm…I have an idea!" Banner suggested. " A duel off! Bastion VS Jaden. The winner will advance to represent us in the school duel."

" I agree." Shepard nodded.

" Meow."

" Its settled then."

SLIFER DORM (8:30)

" Jaden, aren't you nervous?" Chumley asked. " No Slifer ever made it to duel in the duel against North Academy!"

" No, but I think this will be lots of fun! I mean, I cant wait to find out who my opponent will be."

" True." Syrus said. " But Jaden, do you think you can win?"

" Sure, I mean, getting my game on might have to go to the extreme, but I feel I can do anything. Think of it this way: I know I can win-I'm like, the best in the school!"

" That's Zane." Syrus corrected.

" In the freshmen class?"

" Oh, sure…never mind." Syrus smiled.

" You'll do just fine, Jaden." Chumley smiled.

" Thanks, Chum."

" I mean, anyone who can defeat a copy of Yugi's deck is almost a pro."

"Aw shucks…" blushed Jaden.

" Speaking of Yugi's deck, the school duel is taking place during Legendary Week!" Syrus said.

" How'd you find that out?" Chumley asked.

" Zane."

" Anyway, so you're saying that our guests are going to duel and then we're going to have our school duel?" Jaden asked.

" Yes." Syrus informed. " And that's not all: the winning school will get 2,000 yen from Maxamillion Pegasus as congratulations on the perfect duel."

" Wow! Do you think that with the extra money, they might upgrade the Slifer dorms?" Chumley asked.

" Maybe."

" I hope so." Syrus whined. "I'm tired of all the cockroaches and rats!"

" Yeah, me too."

**Yugi: What a wonderful chapter!**

**Marik: and the story just started! **

**Yugi: huh **

**Marik: This is only the second chapter…which means that the story is bound to get better! **

**Yugi: I see…(cheers) **

**Ryou: Lalala…lalala…**

**Yugi: um… **

**Yami: Yugi! Rebecca is coming! **

**Yugi: Liar! **

**Rebecca: YUGI…WHERE ARE YOU?**

**Yugi: Yami was telling the truth! And rebecca is worst now!Its Rebecca on sugar! GAAAAAAAA (runs away with Rebecca in pursuit)**

**Yami and Marik: um… **

**Yugi: (from a distant place) updates soon…R&R!**


	3. Monday Arrivals

**Chapter 3 is here! **

**It wasn't mentioned, but the duel between Bastion and Jaden happened already. Jaden won. Sorry if I confused you. The duel was just like the episode on TV. I think the episodes were the **duel off pt. 1 and 2.

**The school duel will be mostly the same way. The duel between the 2 guests will actually be in the chapter! **

**INFO: Odion is in the hospital-he is unconscious (important for later chapters) **

**Kaiba has the millennium rod**

**

* * *

Yugi: is Rebecca gone?**

**Ryou: u huh **

**Yugi: YAMI! WHERE ARE YA! **

**Mokuba: This is an anti spirit chapter**

**Yugi: say what? **

**Mokuba: They're not here**

**Yugi: who's not here?**

**Mokuba: THE SPIRITS!1 **

**Yugi: oh **

**(Mokie and Ryou): sweatdrop **

**Yugi: ok then…read and review**

* * *

DUEL ACADEMY (MAIN AUDITORIUM) 

Jaden was snoring as usual. An assembly had ended an hour ago. Chumley, Alexis and Syrus were standing over him.

" When do you think he's going to wake up?" Alexis asked.

" Who knows." Syrus answered.

" I hope its in time for lunch! Today they're serving grilled cheese." Chumley smiled.

" Oh brother." Syrus rolled his eyes.

" (yawn)" yawned Jaden. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around to see 3 people in front of his face. " GAAAAAAAAAAA!"

" Good morning...sleepyhead." Alexis smiled.

" Why are you so close? Personal space, please!" Everyone backed away from Jaden.

" The assembly ended an hour ago." Chumley said.

" It did?" Jaden asked, sleepily.

" Yep."

" Wow…time sure flies when you fall asleep during an assembly."

Syrus laughed. " I know something you all know but Jaden forgot!"

" Huh?" Jaden asked, confused.

" Today is Monday! You know what that means…"

" no…what? We didn't have Crowler's class this morning…if that's what you were implying.."

" NO!" Alexis said.

" Today starts legendary week, DUH!"

" I ALMOSTY FORGOT!" Jaden squealed with delight. " That means that Yugi is coming! He's my idol you know."

" Jaden, you've told us a hundred times." Chumley sighed.

" I did?"

" Yep." Syrus sighed.

" Oh."

" Anyway, they're going to be here in about an hour!" Alexis squealed.

" YAY!" Syrus cheered.

" WOHOOOOO!"

As Syrus and Jaden were dancing in circles, a Kaiba Corp helicopter landed on a platform.

" Isn't that a KC jet?" Chumley asked, pointing to the sky.

" Yes." Said a voice from behind them.

" Hi Zane." Said Alexis.

" It looks like someone is arriving…Syrus, stop humiliating yourself. You too, Jaden.

" Aw Zane, we're having fun." Jaden whined.

" It wont be fun when our guests see how stupid you look right now."

" Actually, it would be pretty hilarious." Said a deep voice. The students turned to see our favorite KC CEO standing behind them. He was wearing a black suit with a blue-eyes tie and holding his briefcase.

**(1) **

"OMG! Its s-s-Seto Kaiba?" Jaden squealed.

" I'm not Binky the clown…" Kaiba said.

" Welcome to duel academy, Mr. Kaiba." Zane said. " I'm Zane Trusedale. This is my little brother Syrus, Jaden Yuki, Chumley Huffington and Alexis Rhodes."

" Pleasure. I'm sure you know who I am." Kaiba said.

" Yep." Jaden said, almost at drooling state.

" Close your mouth, Slifer." Kaiba said. Jaden's mouth instantly closed. Footsteps were approaching. Shepard, Crowler and Banner appeared.

" OH my! One has arrived. Hello, my name is Professor Banner, head of the Slifer dorm. Welcome to Duel Academy, Mr. Kaiba." They shook hands.

" Its nice to be here."

" Meow." Meowed Pharaoh.

" SHOOO!" said Crowler, swatting at Pharaoh. " I'm Dr. Crowler, head of the boys dorm of Obelisk Blue."

" Ah, Mr. Kaiba, how are you?" Shepard asked, shaking the CEO's hand wildly.

" Fine, thank you. Have the others arrived yet?"

" Nope. You're the first one."

_Good. The geek squad isn't here._

" Would you like a tour?" Banner asked. " I'm sure that Jaden and his friends wont mind giving the tour."

" Huh?" Syrus asked, confused.

" That's just fine, thank you." Kaiba said, nodding. The teachers headed back to the academy.

" So where do you want to start first?" Syrus asked.

" I'm following you." Kaiba said.

" Ok then, we can start with the duel arenas." Jaden said. " We can go to the obelisk blue one first. It's the biggest." Chumley said.

" No it isn't. The main duel arena is." Syrus whined.

" Who cares, That's where we're going first." Jaden said.

" I say we show him the island first." Chumley suggested.

" I have an idea. We can have a duel."

" A duel?" Kaiba asked, curiously. " Who would my opponent be?"

" Me." Jaden said.

" You?" Kaiba said, surprised.

" Yep. I want to see how I rank." Jaden smiled.

" I suppose. This can be a test match."

" test?"

Yes. I have some new cards that I'm going to use to beat Yugi Moto. And this time, I think I've done it."

" I hope you succeed." Alexis smiled. " Although you will most likely beat Jaden. He's not as skilled as Yugi Moto."

" Hey!" Jaden whined.

" Its true. I doubt that you are world champion." Kaiba smirked at Jaden.

" I guess. Anyway, get your game on!" Jaden cheered.

" Lets duel!" Kaiba said.

The duel was on.

Some of Kaiba's cards are not in his real deck, but they're in mine, so they do exist! 

" My move first." Kaiba said. He drew his cards and looked briefly at his hand. " I activate White Dragon Ritual. By attributing Familiar Knight from my hand, I can summon Paladin of White Dragon from my hand. I also place 2 cards face down. Next, I sacrifice my Paladin to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon! That ends my turn."

" Wow" Syrus gasped, wide-eyed. " It's a Blue Eyes!"

" For my move, I activate fusion gate. This magic card is a field card which lets us summon any fusion monsters without the use of a Polymerization card. Sweet, huh? Now, I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart in defense mode and throw down a face down. Your move."

" I summon Lajin,(sp?) the Mystical Genie in attack mode and activate the magic card Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw 2 more cards." Said Kaiba. He drew his cards and his expression turned into a smile. " Are you ready, Jaden? Thanks to your Fusion Gate, I can summon a fusion monster…so I take the Blue Eyes White Dragon that I have on the field and fuse it with the other 2 I have in my hand to summon the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba smirked. " Get ready! Blue Eyes, attack Wildheart!" (**Wildheart Destroyed)**

" My move…I fuse Elemental Heroes Burstinatrix and Avion to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! Wingman, attack Lajin!" Jaden said. (**Lajin destroyed. Kaiba's life points: 3700.) **" And did I mention Wingman's super power? When he destroys a monster, that monster's attack points are dealt to you as damage!" (**Kaiba's life points: 1900)** " That ends my turn."

" Wow, Jaden is actually winning!" Syrus said in awe.

" Don't be to sure, Syrus." Zane said. " I doubt that Seto Kaiba's going to loose."

" My move." Kaiba drew. " Excellent. Since my life points are much lower than yours, I can activate this magic card: Megamorph! This card doubles my dragon's attack points to 9000! Now, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack Flame Wingman!"

(**Wingman destroyed. Jaden's life points: 0) **

" Aw shucks! I loose."

" Good duel. Kaiba said. " Now, how about that tour?"

* * *

The group was somewhat approaching the abandoned dorm. The students passed it as fast as possible, hoping that their guest wouldn't see it. Too late. 

" Stop…whats with this?" he asked, pointing to the abandoned dorm.

" It's the…um…abandoned dorm?" Jaden said a bit too quickly.

" The abandoned dorm?" Kaiba asked, rounding on the students.

" Yes." Alexis said nervously. " Its been like this for a while now. Students have disappeared here."

" And Professor Banner said it might have something to do with the shadow games." Syrus added.

" Shadow games?" Kaiba asked. _great. _

" Yep." Syrus nodded.

" You do realize that you can only summon the shadow realm with a millennium item?" Kaiba stated.

" Oh." Chumley said.

" We went in there once." Jaden said. " We, me Chumley and Syrus went inside to check it out. There's the millennium items sketched all over the walls."

" They were trying to save me." Alexis said. " Some goon snatched me here in the forest and Jaden had to win my release."

" Yeah, the dude said he used the shadow realm, but I didn't believe him." Jaden smiled. " He even had a fake millennium item."

" Oh really." Kaiba said.

" Its true." Syrus said.

" Show me." Kaiba said.

" But…the abandoned dorm is forbidden." Syrus whined.

" Yeah, and I really don't want to go back there." Chumley said.

" You have my permission." Kaiba said.

" I'll go." Zane said.

" I guess that means I'm going, too." Alexis said. They started to go into the dorm.

" Count me in!" Jaden called. He ran to catch up with the others. ": Wait for me!"

" Well Chum, I guess its just us." Syrus said.

" Want to get some grilled cheese?" Chumley asked.

" WHAT?" Syrus shouted. " Is that all you think about?…FOOD?"

" I can't help it…I'm starving!"

" I offered you some tea."

" Tea makes you wet the bed…not that I do or ever did-never mind." Chumley pouted.

" Ok then…anyway, we can't leave Jaden, Alexis and my brother in there alone. Its either we stay out here or we go inside."

" OK." Chumley smiled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some squished looking grilled cheese sandwich. " Want some?"

" Sure…I guess."

* * *

THE BOAT TO ACADEMY ISLAND 

Yugi, Joey, Pegasus, Ryou and the Ishtars were on a large boat that was taking them to their destination. Suddenly, all of the millennium items started to glow.

" What's this?" Yugi said.

" What's da matter, Yug?" Joey asked.

" My puzzle is acting up. Maybe Yami is taking dance lessons again."

" The pharaoh knows how to dance?" Joey asked, extremely confused.

" No, I gave Yami a book thru my mind link and he's been using it ever since."

Suddenly, Yami Yugi phased through the puzzle.

" Hi Pharaoh." Joey said.

" Joey. Yugi! Something is happening. I sense a disturbance."

" You always sense something like that." Yugi said.

" No, this is serious." Yami said. " I think…" Yami wasn't able to finish his statement because for a moment, everything around them turned at slight purple color.

" Oh no! Not the shadow realm!" Joey whined. Suddenly, Pegasus ran into the room looking flustered.

" Yugi-boy…do you know whats going on? Did you summon the shadow realm?"

" NO." Yami said.

" Oh hi Pharaoh-boy." Pegasus greeted. He then left the room quickly. Ishizu rushed in.

" My pharaoh, It is Marik. He has returned from the shadow realm!"

" Marik was never sent to da shadow realm." Joey said.

" His evil has returned."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun!**

**Yugi: cool **

**Ryou: The evil has returned? Oh no!**

**Marik: call the police! My evil has returned! **

**Yugi: if we call the police, they'll arrest you **

**Marik: (gasps) your right! **

**Mokuba: does Seto really have the rod? **

**Seto: no **

**Ishizu: yes you do! It is your destiny **

**Seto: If I had a dime for every time you all said the word destiny, id be even richer! **

**Everyone: (anime sweatdrops and anime falls) **

**Chumley: Gimme that grilled cheese! Oh, and review!**

**

* * *

**

IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

(1): I thought it would be best if i saved kaiba's trenchcoat outfits for during the week, and he looks good in that suit (in my POV)

The duels in later chapters will be more detailed and will be longer than the one in this chapter.

I am taking a poll to see who you want to duel for legendary week:

Yugi vs Seto

Yugi vs Pegasus

Yugi vsJoey

Kaiba vs Joey

Kaiba vs Pegasus

for the student vs champ:

Jaden vs Yugi

Jaden vs Kaiba

Jaden vs Pegasus

Jaden vs Joey

Zane vs Kaiba

Zane vs Yugi

Zane vs Pegasus

Zane vs Joey

Alexis vs Kaiba

Alexis vs Pegasus

Bastion vs Yugi

Bastion vs Kaiba

* * *

Thanks

kaiba-Kun


	4. Da evil has returned?

**Kaiba-Kun here. This is kind of important for you GX people.** As far as TV is concerned, we only saw about 8 cards from Zane's deck. Therefore, most of his deck was made up by me. They're all real cards, but some of them I actually invented myself. I also added cards to Jaden's deck to equal about 40 cards. (I couldn't remember them all in study hall, so I had to improvise. Pegasus's deck has some different cards in it but Yugi and Kaiba's are mostly the same. Oh, and it may seem that Zane and Alexis like each other, but they're only friends. Maybe a tad more, but like I said in the first chapter, THERE IS NO ROMANCE!

**ALSO:** I don't know if I mentioned this earlier, but this story takes place before the Dartz series of the original YGO. The 2 timelines are supposed to be the same because this story takes place the year after Yugi and pals graduate from College. So they're in their early 20's. Yugi still has the millennium puzzle and Bakura has the ring. Pegasus fooled Thief Bakura into getting the m. eye back and Ishizu has the necklace.

…

**Yugi: Kaiba has the rod? **

**Ryou: I never would have guessed **

**Ishizu: He lost a bet to me. **

**Yugi: wow **

**Kaiba: (tsk) whatever **

**Yugi: ok… **

**Yami: read and review! O.O **

…

**Chapter 4**

" What do you mean…da evil has returned?" Joey asked.

" That brief summoning to the shadow realm was someone sending the evil out!" Ishizu explained.

" But who could have done this?" The transparent pharaoh asked.

" I'll give you 3 guesses who." Said a voice behind them. Yami Bakura entered, in control of Ryou's body.

" Bakura, did you summon the shadow realm? Yugi asked.

" No, I summoned a giant Burger World so we can all partake in a hamburger fest!" Bakura said sarcastically.

_Mmmm…burgers.** "**_Why did ya summon the shadow realm?" Joey asked, confused.

" To bring back an old friend. Besides, Yami Marik is my partner in crime, and you always say that 2 heads are better than 1."

" That's no excuse!" Pharaoh said.

" Oh shut up, baka pharaoh." He left the room.

" Bakura is right, and without Odeon to protect my brother, there is no stopping the evil from doing anything." Ishizu sighed.

" Don't worry, we'll fix his wagon or my name isn't Joey Martin Wheeler!"

" Your middle name is Martin?" Yugi asked, confused.

" Nah, it just sounds kind a cool."

…

" This is the wall with the millennium items" Jaden said, pointing to the wall. Kaiba took a closer look.

" Ah!" He gasped. The millennium items were indeed drawn on the wall and there were hieroglyphics surrounding the drawings. _This isn't possible. How could so much information about these corky millennium items be specifically drawn on a wall in some abandoned dorm? _" What kind of students came here?"

" The top 25 students in Obelisk Blue.." **AN**: **I made that up! I don't know it that was true… **Alexis said. " my brother was one of them. He's gone, too. They just vanished."

" Do you think it might have something to do with the millennium items?"

_it better not! _Kaiba thought. _I've had enough millennium nonsense for one lifetime!_

" What do you think it means?"

" I'm not the right person to ask."

…

The boat arrived at Academy island. Unlike before, Professor Banner with Pharaoh, Dr. Crowler, and Chancellor Shepard were waiting at the dock. Before anyone left the ship, Kaiba, Zane, Jaden, Alexis, Syrus and Chumley ran up.

Pegasus left the boat first.

" Mr. Pegasus, welcome to Duel Academy." Chancellor Shepard said as they shook hands.

" I must say, this is a great honor to be a guest at this wonderful academy!"

" We hope you enjoy your stay." Professor Banner smiled.

" Thank you." Pegasus smiled. " And may I introduce my wonderful companions." One by one they left the boat:

" Miss. Ishizu Ishtar."

" Welcome to duel Academy!" Dr. Crowler smiled. In his minuscule brain: heart shaped eyes and a lovey-dovey thought anime expression.

" Thank you." She smiles and nods.

" Mr. Joseph Wheeler."

" Cool…wow!" Joey says, astonished on how beautiful the island is.

" Welcome." Says Professor Banner.

" Mr. Marik Ishtar and Mr. Ryou Bakura."

" Hi." They said.

" and finally, the best of all, Yugi Muto, the king of games."

" Um, Pegasus, that really wasn't necessary." The pharaoh said.

" Hey Pharaoh, he's the one I named you after." Banner whispered to the cat in his arms.

meow

" Welcome to Duel Academy, Yugi." Said Kaiba.

" Thanks."

" Would you like a tour?" Crowler asked.

" That would be wonderful." Ishizu smiled. " After all, this school looks breathtaking."

_So do you…_thought an inner voice in Crowler's mind. " I'm sure that Zane Trusedale and Alexis Rhodes, two of my best Obelisks can give a tour."

" Of course." The students smiled.

ON THE TOUR

Of course, not wanting to miss time with the king of games, Jaden comes along.

" I know you from somewhere." Yami said.

" Yep. You gave me this," Jaden said, holding up Winged Kuriboh. " If it wasn't for you, I would never be here."

Zane and Alexis, acting as tour guides walked up the path to the Slifer-Red dorm.

" This is the Slifer-Red dorm." Alexis said as they walked up the steps.

" Yep. This is my room. I share it with my pals Syrus Truesdale and Chumley Huffington." Jaden said as he opened the door.

" This building is a bit small-how many students live here?"

" I have no idea, but you should see the Obelisk Girls dorm." Zane smirked

" You like dis small room?" Joey asked.

" Its cool." Jaden smiled.

Later on, they passed the Ra Yellow dorm and then made their way to the Obelisk Blue dorms.

" Holy Ra!" Marik exclaimed. " This dorm looks bigger than Kaiba's dueling blimp!"

" Marik, watch your language!" Ishizu scolded.

" Sorry…"

" This is the girls dorm. Usually, boys aren't allowed, but its just a tour." Alexis smiled. " This school is set up that Obelisk Blue students get the most advantages, then Ra Yellow is average, then Slifer Red is…least likable?"

" Basically." Zane agreed.

" That's not fair." Pegasus shook his head.

" This is the Seto Kaiba we all know and 'love'." Ryou said. " When is he ever fair?"

" True," Yami agreed. (Yugi takes over)

AFTER THE TOUR

Everyone (including Alexis, Zane, Jaden and Bastion) had gathered in the faculty lounge.

" There is a problem of where you all are going to stay." Shepard announced. " Now, Miss. Ishtar, since you are the only female, you can stay with Alexis Rhodes, since your both girls."

" Sure. That's great." Alexis smiled. Ishizu nods and smiles at Alexis.

" I don't mind staying at the Slifer Red dorm." Yugi said.

" Sweetness. You can crash in my dorm." Jaden cheered.

" Will it be too crowded?" Yugi asked, worried.

" Oh no…we can have a mattress put in." Banner smiled.

meow

" There's still the question of the rest." Crowler said.

" Mr. Kaiba has already requested an obelisk blue dorm, so he's rooming with Zane Truesdale." Shepard announced.

" I can take some." Bastion said.

" I'll go to Ra yellow." Joey said.

" Id be honored to have you." Bastion smiled.

" Is there a spot in obelisk blue?" Ryou asked.

" There is Chazz's old room." Crowler said.

" Alright." Ryou smiled. " Marik and I can take that room."

" Mr. Pegasus, I'd be honored if you would stay at Slifer Red with Pharaoh and i…unless you are allergic to cats…" Banner smiled.

" Works for me."

…

That night in the Slifer dorm, in their pajamas…

" Wow, I never thought that having the king of games in our dorm would be so much fun!" Syrus cheered.

" Yeah. Your not as serious as Seto Kaiba or some of the others." Chumley smiled.

" Actually, your really cool." Jaden said.

" Thanks. You know, during rough tournaments, my friend Tea and I usually are peacekeepers between Kaiba and Joey."

" Really? Do they hate each other or somethin'?" Syrus asked.

" Tell me about it. You see, it all started during the duelist kingdom tournament…

FLASHBACK

" _Listen, Kaiba! I know you want to get your little brother back and all, but if you want to get to Pegasus's castle, you have to go through me…_

_LATER ON _

" _Listen, my only chance to beat Pegasus may be this holographic duel disk. I had to test it. Your friend was a minor casualty." Kaiba said. " Besides, it suits him to fall to his master's feet like the cowardly dog he really is." _

" _Kaiba…that is not true!" Yugi said. _

END FLASHBACK

" Wow, so they've hated each other since then?"

" Yeah, pretty much." Yugi sighed. " Anyway…I hear you're the best in the freshman class, Jaden."

" Really?" Jaden smiled wide. " Who told you?"

" Syrus."

" heh…" Syrus squealed.

" Yeah, totally licious. The only dude that beat Jaden so far was Syrus's bro Zane."

" Zane?" Yugi asked. " He's the one in obelisk blue that gave us the tour?"

" Yep." Syrus nodded. " He's got the brains, but I got the looks!"

Everyone laughed at that comment.

" What?" Syrus blinked…

" Anyway, tomorrow is Duel Day." Chumley said. " Are you ready?"

" For what?"

" You're most likely going to duel tomorrow." Jaden said. " You know, that's why its called 'Duel Day'."

" Oh…"

OBELISK BLUE DORM

" this is a very nice room."

" Thanks." Alexis said as she and Ishizu got settled. " All Obelisk Blue students get the best dorms. It doesn't bother me, though. Even if I was put in Slifer, I wouldn't care if I had a shower stall or an out house…yeah."

" I'm glad your not the selfish type, like my brother or Bakura."

" But your brother and Ryou look nice."

" Yes, but they have evil sides to them." Ishizu said.

" How?"

" It has to do with the millennium items."

" Wait-rewind-millennium items?"

" yes."

" In the abandoned dorm of this academy are the millennium items carved on a wall. We asked Mr. Kaiba about it, but he said he wasn't the right person to answer our questions."

" Are you sure?"

" Yeah." Alexis nodded.

" Can you show me tomorrow?"

" Yeah, sure."

_This might have something to do with how Marik's evil side escaped the shadow realm! _

* * *

**Ok, people. Here are the results from the poll: **

**YOU HAVE TO MAKE THESE THINGS COMPLICATED! **

**For student vs. Guest: **

**JADEN VS KAIBA: 0 **

**JADEN VS YUGI: 5 **

**JADEN VS JOEY: 0 **

**JADEN VS PEGASUS: 0 **

**ZANE VS Kaiba:3 **

**ZANE VS Yugi: 1 **

**ZANE VS PEGASUS: 0 **

**ALEXIS VS Kaiba: 1 **

**ALEXIS VS PEGASUS: 3 **

**BASTION VS YUGI: 0 **

**BASTION VS KAIBA: 0 **

Jaden Vs. Yugi WINS

* * *

**For Guest Vs. Guest: ****YUGI VS Kaiba: 3**

**YUGI VS Joey: 1 **

**YUGI VS PEGASUS: 2 **

**KAIBA VS Joey: 3**

**KAIBA VS PEGASUS: 1 **

Tie between Kaiba vs Yugi and kaiba vs Joey 

* * *

FOR THIS CHAPTER ONLY, VOTE BETWEEN Yugi vs. Kaiba, and Kaiba vs. Joey!

Thanks. Review please!

Kaiba-Kun


	5. Settling In

Kaiba-Kun here! Chappie 5!

Chapter 5

SLIFER DORM

Jaden, Syrus and Chumley were arraigning their room so they could fit Yugi's mattress on the floor.

" Sy, if you put the chair there, I wont be able to get out of bed if I have to go to the bathroom!" Chumley complained.

" Yes you will!" Syrus whined.

" No because if I do, Yugi will get kicked in the head."

" I never knew that I would be so much trouble!" Yugi smiled. " Guys, relax. We can work something out."

" Yugi is right." Jaden said. " All we have to do is turn the thing this way. Now Chumley can get in and out of bed to go to the bathroom without kicking Yugi."

" Works for me." The King of games smiled. Yami Yugi phased out of the puzzle.

"Yugi, what are they doing?"

"They're making my bed…I think. You look troubled. Is something wrong, Pharaoh?"

" I'm not sure. I think for now, we should enjoy this 'vacation'. At least try to in case something happens."

" Right." Yugi said. He turned back towards Jaden. " Guys, how many pillows are you putting there?" Yugi laughed. " Hey!"

* * *

"Marik, what are you doing?" Ryou asked.

" My chest hurts!"

" So why are you punching it?" asked Ryou, dumbfounded. " You should be unpacking!" a spirit came out of Marik's body. YAMI MARIK! (dun, dun, dun!) Almost immediately, Yami Bakura phased put of Ryou.

" YOU!"

" No need to point fingers, tomb thief." Evil Marik laughed.

" Um…" Ryou said.

" Stay out of this, wimpy!" Bakura yelled.

" Fine." Ryou pouted.

" What do you want? To take my soul to the shadows?" Bakura yelled. Ryou and good Marik sat on the bed to watch their yamis quarrel.

" What do you mean! You're the one who sent me from the shadow realm!" E. Marik yelled back.

" O.O! Oh yeah! Listen-get your rod-we have a job to do."

" I don't have the rod anymore." Good Marik said.

" WHAT!" E. Marik yelled. He rounded onto his weaker side. " Where is it? I need the rod for my power."

" That's why I don't have it anymore. Its somewhere safe."

" Then I say…its time to do some thieving again…Mahwah- Wimpy-why are you looking at me like that?"

" YOU ARE NOT TAKING OVER MY BODY SO YOU CAN STEAL A STICK!" Ryou shouted.

" Make me!" Bakura phased back into Ryou and took over.

" That was simple." E. Marik smirked.

" Where do you think it is?" E. Marik asked.

" Well, your wimpy side said it was somewhere safe…(the tomb theif was pondering the location of the missing item)…Damn, Ishizu has it!"

" Pickle-poopers, now we'll never get it!" E. Marik whined.

" Too bad." Good Marik smiled.

" We have to make sure Ishizu has it." Bakura said. " To do that, we must go somewhere where a not so obvious person would have it…"

"…I know!" Bakura sighed. It was a bit disappointing, too. Ah well. "To be evil is a gift only geniuses like us can master-ONWARD!" they left the room.

" Where are we going?" E. Marik asked as he floated next to his partner in crime.

" I have no clue. Since we're in the blue dorm, we can go to Kaiba's room. He's in this dorm, too. Lets go!"

* * *

" I hope you'll be comfortable, Mr. Kaiba." Zane smirked.

" There's something about you that reminds me of myself." Kaiba smirked. " And its not your cold voice."

" What is it, sir?"

" You're like me-you have a little brother that would do anything for you. He looks up to you, just like my little brother Mokuba."

" Thanks, but-" Suddenly, Kaiba's briefcase started to glow. He Kaiba opened it and pulled out the millennium rod.

" Isn't that one of the millennium items?" Zane asked.

" Yeah." Kaiba sighed. " Why is this thing glowing?"

Suddenly, Zane's pager rang.

" Yeah?"

" Zane its Lex-Ishizu wants to talk to Mr. Kaiba."

Zane handed his pager to his guest.

" Kaiba," Ishizu said. " Bakura is coming. His evil side. Don't let him get the rod." The screen turned off.

" …" (Zane)

Kaiba put the rod back in the case and kicked it under Zane's bed. _Bakura is going to get it… _

" What was that all about?"

" You'll see as soon as that moron comes. Act innocent."

* * *

knock. Knock

Zane opened the door. Instead of Bakura, it was Ishizu.

" May I come in?"

" Yeah." Zane opened the door wider so she could come in.

" Bakura is coming for the millennium rod." She explained. " Deny having it. If he must come in, I'll deal with them."

" ok." Zane said, unsure of how she knew that. There was a knock on the door. Zane went to open it. It was Crowler.

" Hello, Zane, my boy-I heard voices from your room. Are you still up?"

" Yes, but not really."

" Well, the curfew was half hour ago. In 15 minutes, I want lights out!" He went down the hall. Almost after Zane closed the door again, there was another knock. Zane opened it yet again to find Bakura at the door. Bakura looked like Ryou, but the eyes glistened with secret evil (whatever that means).

" Hi, Jane." Bakura said.

" I'm Zane."

" Whatever... Do you know of something that looks like this?" he held a poorly drawndoodle of the millennium rod." Zane remembered what Kaiba told him.

" No."

" Positive?"

" Yes."

" Are you sure?"

" Um……yes."

" Positively positive?"

" Yes."

" Really?"

" YES!"

" Supa positive?"

" What are you getting at?" Zane growled, giving his own form of a icy Seto glare to the tomb theif.

Zane stood there. He knew that he wasn't getting anywhere. Seto stepped infront of Zane.

" Go back to your room, Bakura!"

" I'm looking for the rod. Do you have it?"

" No. Beat it!" Kaiba said and slammed the door.

Bakura tuned to Marik. " To Ishizu!"

* * *

By the time the guys snuck their way into the girls dorms, Ishizu made it back to Alexis's room.

knock… knock

Alexis opened the door. " Hi.-this is the girls dormitory. What are you doing here?"

Bakura showed her the picture of the rod.

" No…I haven't seen it. Goodnight." Alexis sighed. Sheclosed the door in Bakura's face. (not literally, or that would really hurt.)

" We must be very careful" Ishizu sighed. Even though this week is supposed to be for the academy, I sense that Bakura is going up to his tricks again. If you see him do anything suspicious, tell me."

Alexis nodded in agreement. _At least tomorrow won't be as dangerous…I hope._

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. please review. 


	6. Duel Day Morning in all its Madness

**Kaiba-Kun here. Enjoy da chappie. Sorry for the long wait. For some reason, i couldn't update for abut a week or so.**

Chapter 6

"It's a beautiful day!" Jaden smiled as he got out of bed. Under his feet, he felt something strange. But before he could look, a pillow collided with Jaden's face.

" Gah!"

" You think that was bad, look at my hair!1" said the squeaky voice from the floor. Yugi stood up. The mid spike section of his hair was bent.

" OMG! Yugi, are you ok?" Jaden asked, picking up the thrown pillow from the floor.

" I will be after I fix my spike."

" Gee, Jaden, and I thought we had the situation of stepping on Yugi figured out last night." Syrus yawned.

" Yeah. And just in case, I would have held it in if I had to go to the bathroom!" Chumley whined.

" I'm sorry!" Jaden said defensibly. " I just wasn't careful."

" its ok, I forgive you." Yugi smiled. " But if this happens tomorrow, I get your bed and you can sleep on the floor." Yugi laughed.

" DEAL!" Jaden agreed. " I guess i better look where im going, huh?"

" UM Guys, he was joking…." Syrus said.

" Relax…" Yugi laughed.

"Yeah! Today is Duel Day!" Chumley Cheered.

* * *

" Good Morning World! Joey Wheeler is here!"

" Good morning Mr. Wheeler." Bastion smiled from his computer desk.

" Dude, call me Joey-and why are you up so early?"

" Um…no offense, but your snoring woke me up…"

" (O.O) Oops." Joey frowned. " Sorry."

" No, its fine. I usually get up around this time anyway."

" Well, its another Tuesday in the mix!" Joey smiled. " When's breakfast?"

" B-Breakfast?" Bastion asked. " You're a hungry one!"

" Man, I'm always hungry." Joey laughed.

* * *

Marik and Ryou had just finished getting ready to start their day when the ring began to glow.

" Oh no! He always does this in the morning!" Ryou complained.

" Why?" Marik asked.

" He's hungry! Why else?"

" So? Starve him." Marik suggested.

" I don't know if I can. I need to get rid of him for the day." Ryou said. He looked around. " Where should I hide him?"

" The toilet? You know, flush him."

" no, because the last time I tried it, my toilet blew up."

" How about in the bathroom under the sink?" Marik asked.

" That will have to do. Lets go and meet the others."  
…

Ishizu and Alexis made their way to the Obelisk Blue cafeteria. (**Boys and girls share the meal hall)** When they got inside, they also found Zane and Kaiba sitting at a table as well as Ryou and Marik. After getting their breakfast, they sat down with Marik and Ryou.

" Good morning, sister. Have a nice night?" Marik asked.

" It was fine." Ishizu smiled.

" Mine was horrible." Ryou sighed.

" Why?" Alexis asked. She somewhat remembered what had happened last night when Evil Bakura knocked on her door looking for the millennium rod.

" My-the spirit of the millennium ring kept pestering me."

" Spirit?"

" I'll explain later" Ishizu said to Alexis.

" Where's the ring now?" Alexis asked, noticing that the British boy wasn't wearing it.

" In the bathroom, shoved under the sink."

"….. 'O.O'…" (Alexis + Ishizu)

* * *

" Sorry about what happened last night." Kaiba said to his roommate.

" Its no problem." Zane 'smirked'. " Enough craziness goes on here just with Jaden Yuki and Dr. Crowler. Crowler is trying to get Jaden expelled."

Kaiba just stared at Zane, thinking about what Zane had said.

" Its been this way since the first day of school."

" Don't mind me saying so, but that Crowler is some real 'wack'! Does he wear make-up?"

" Yep."

" Oh yeah-definitely one weird psycho…"

" Good Morning, Kaiba." Said female voice a few moments later.

" Hey Alexis." Zane greeted. He nodded towards Ishizu.

" Can I help you?" Kaiba asked, giving Ishizu a look that read something like 'what do you want?'

" Alexis and I are going to the abandoned dorm to look at the wall with the millennium items. Would you like to come along?" she asked.

" No."

" Suit yourself." She said. She and Alexis went off to the Slifer dorm.

* * *

" Geez, Jaden. Do you really have to eat so much?" Yugi asked.

" He always does this." Syrus smiled. " You should see him when he eats everyone else's!"

" Well, if I know oinkers, it has to be Joey Wheeler, hands down. He's in the Ra dorm with Bastion." Yugi laughed.

" Hey Jay'! You and Joey should have an eating contest!"

" (O.O') Bring it on!" Jaden cheered.

" Good morning students!" Banner smiled as he entered the meal hall with Pegasus.

" Good morning Professor Banner." Said Jaden. " Where are you off to?"

" The obelisk blue meal hall."

" why do you have to go there?" Jaden asked.

" No reason. But I did hear rumor from Alexis Rhodes that they're serving free pancakes!"

" FREE PANCAKES? CAN I GO, PLEASE? PLEASE?" Jaden begged.

" No, you're a student, and students are not allowed in each others dorms." Banner said. " Maybe next time, Jaden."

" Alright…" Jaden said, sadly."

As Banner and Pegasus left, Ishizu came in. The Pharaoh (Yami Yugi, not the cat) instantly appeared next to Yugi.

" Good Morning Pharaoh."

" Morning, Ishizu." Said the spirit.

" Alexis and I are off to the abandoned dorm to look at the wall with the millennium items."

" What wall with the items?" Yugi asked.

" There's a wall in the abandoned dorm with the millennium items carved on it." Jaden said.

" There is?" Yugi asked.

Jaden nodded.

" That's strange." The pharaoh said. (He took over Yugi's body.) he got up. " I'm sorry guys, but I feel I must see this."

" Ok." Syrus said.

" be back by 12:00. That's when the duel starts for the day!" Chumley said.

" I will."

* * *

Bakura and E. Marik peered from behind a tree outside the slifer dorm.

" So, they're going to the abandoned dorm."

" The what whats?" Marik asked.

" The ABANDONED DORM you ninny-com-poppa!" Bakura said. "This gives US the perfect opportunity to look thru Ishizu's room for the millennium rod."

" I see…" Marik said. " What if its not there?"

" Then we go on a rod hunt!"

" Why do we need the rod again?" Marik asked. " Besides needing it for my power, of course?"

" You idiot! The Pharaoh is going to the museum next week, right?"

" he is?"

" …yes. He is." Bakura sweat dropped. (**this is evil Bakura by the way)** "At the museum, he will be regaining his memories."

" Oh, so we need to prevent that, right?"

" Yes, now lets go!"

DUN DUNN DUNNN!

**Jaden: wow…that was an interesting chapter.**

**Syrus: Jaden, the chapter's not over yet! You cut it off! **

**Jaden: it isn't? Oh NO!**

**Pharaoh: meowww**

(back to the chapter)

Alexis led Ishizu and Yami Yugi to the abandoned dorm.

" This is the place."

" is this where your brother disappeared, Alexis?" Ishizu asked.

" Yes. Inside, in the basement."

" Where is this wall?" Yami asked.

" This way." Alexis led them to a small room and pointed to the wall.

" This looks like the items, all right." Yami Yugi said.

" Detailed information is written next to each one, in hieroglyphics."

" But why would it be written in Egyptian?" Yami Yugi asked Ishizu.

" I'm not sure, but I think Kaiba knows more about it than he realizes." Said Ishizu.

" How?"

" Something tells me that he does."

" If I may, didn't Mr. Kaiba design Duel Academy? Maybe he knows what this building was for!" Alexis suggested.

" If that's so, then we need to find him, and fast!" Yami announced.

**Jaden: is it the end now? ( he peeked from behind the desk**)

**Syrus: it is now**

**Jaden: to all readers: sorry for the chapter interruption.**

**Chumley: it did provide comic relief, I think….**

**Jaden: what ever you say Chumley.**

**Chumley: how about some grilled cheeses all around!**

**Syrus: THAT I can agree with!**

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. And the Duelists Are

Hello everyone! I wanted to say sorry for the long wait. I wanted to update on Wednesday, but my computer crashed and I had to rewrite the entire chapter, and now the entire story saved to my documents is lost. I am truly sorry. The following is the list of things I was going to change. Most of them are simply reminders of important stuff.

**-There will be only 1 winner to duel one of the guests. **

**-Chazz is not at the academy. If you remember, he left when he lost to bastion. Chazz does pop in later on. **

**-This story defies the real GX timeline. The dartz series has never happened yet, and the pharaoh has NEVER regained his lost memories yet. **

**-Pegasus DOES have the millennium eye and Ishizu DOES have the necklace. **

**-Evil Marik WAS sentenced to the shadow realm, and since he is 'back', he is like a 'yami' in the good Marik.**

**-Bakura is indeed a vegetarian

* * *

**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER. R&R!!!!!**

**Chapter 7: And the Duelists are…..**

As the students and staff went into the main dueling arena for the day's activity, Yami Marik and Bakura sneaked into Ishizu and Alexis's room.

"Do you think we'll find the rod here?" Evil Marik asked.

"We'd better. If its not here, there's only one person I can think of that would have it." Bakura hissed.

"Who? Pegasus??" Marik laughed. (For the quickness and simplicity, unless it is said otherwise, Evil Marik will be referred to as Marik.)

"NO, you twit. I mean the pharaoh. If he has the millennium rod, then he will be one step closer to regaining his memories, and that is something I cannot allow!!"

* * *

MEANWHILE, AT THE DUEL ARENA

"Welcome, everyone," Crowler announced " to the main event. Today we shall be witness to some of the greatest duelists in action out of the entire world!!" The crowd cheered loudly.

" Let me introduce the contestants: This duelist ranked second place at the duelist kingdom tournament and 4th place at Kaiba's Battle City Tournament: May in introduce Joey Wheeler!!!" Joey came in running and waving to his adoring fans. He then made his way to the duel stage.

" Our next contestant is the creator of the wonderful game-Maxamillion Pegasus!!"

Very Casually, Pegasus walks in and up to the stage.

" Our final contestants are quite the pair. Even before Duelist Kingdom, they have hated each other. One of them owns KaibaCorp, the proud owner of our academy. The other is known mostly by the title King of Games. Ladies and Gentlemen, may I gladly welcome Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto!!!!!!"

The audience went wild as Kaiba and Yami Yugi walked in side by side and up to the duel stage.

" Now, 2 of these 4 men will battle momentarily. Now who fights is up to you all. You were each given a slip of paper upon entry. Simply write the name of one of them and submit it to your dorm adviser." Crowler instructed.

"Who are ya going to vote for, Jaden?" Syrus asked.

"Yugi-he's the one who gave me my Winged Kuriboh."

"I'm voting for Pegasus. I love toon dark magician girl!!" Syrus smiled.

"That's because you have a crush on her." Chumley laughed.

"Who told you???? (O.O')" Syrus blushed.

"Zane."

* * *

MEANWHILE: ALEXIS'S ROOM

"Bakura- its not here."

"Impossible—it must be here." Bakura shouted. "Where else could that blasted piece of gold be?"

**Of course, oblivious to both yami, the millennium rod still hid uder Zane's bed.

* * *

**

"The votes are in!" Crowler held up a small white box. "Yugi, will you do the honor of pulling the first name?"

Yugi got up and pulled a paper. "The first duelist is…Jaden Yuki?????" _Who's that?_

_// I think he's one of our roommates, yami. // _

"**I** get to duel???" Jaden shouted from the audience. "Sweetness!!"

Crowler grabbed the mike. "JADEN-SIT DOWN!!!"

"Aw man…"

"Sorry about that. Our real first duelist is…Joey Wheeler!!!"

"Awesome! I get ta duel!" _Hope my opponent isn't rich-boy…_

"Good job, Joey boy. You might even get to duel Yugi-boy, or me. If you're real lucky, you can duel Kaiba-B-" Pegasus instantly quieted himself, remembering his promise to Kaiba.

"Mr. Kaiba, if you will pull the second name." Kaiba took the box, and the microphone.

* * *

MEANWHILE

"Where else can that dumb rod be?" Bakura spat.

"Why don't we search the entire school?" Marik Suggested. " Im sure its here somewhere."

"That could take too long, you senseless being of stupidity."

"Why don't we search Kaiba's room again? After all, he is destined to wield the item in the first place. Knowing my sister, she gave it to him by force." Marik explained.

"Listen here, evil Marik of Stupidity: There was only one man destined to wield these magic things. That man is me-not Pharaoh, Not Pegasus. Not your dumb sister and not Kaiba-ME!"

"Sure, and my name is Duke Devlin…"

"Shut up. We have a rod to find, remember? It was obvious that there was no apparent reason I rescued you from the shadow realm in the first place."

//Yami//

/what do you want Ryou? I am very busy. You are as important as the gum on my sneaker./

//I think it would be best if you and the GOOD Marik went ahead to the duel arena. //

/Why, Wimpy?/

//Because if you don't, Ishizu might come looking for you…//

/Like I care. /

//let me out//

/no/

//yes//

/no/

//I'll eat roast beef sandwiches for a week//

/it's a deal/

Ryou came back into control, and so did good Marik at the same time.

"Come on. We don't want to be too late. I want to see who duels!" Ryou said. He and Marik ran out of the room.

10 MINUTES LATER

"Oh no!!" Marik cried. "We're lost!!!"

* * *

AT THE DUEL ARENA

"The next duelist is Joey Wheeler." Kaiba announces.

"Huh? I have to duel myself?" Joey asked, confused.

Kaiba pulled another name. "Joey Whee-" Kaiba pulled more names. 'Joey Wheeler', 'Joey Wheeler…

" I think Kaiba-Boy is having some issues." Pegasus whispered to Yugi. Sadly, The Pharaoh nodded in agreement.

" I cant believe that many people voted for me!!" Joey smiled.

"I think you should duel Jaden- he's the only other name that was pulled in the last 10 minutes!"

" Alright. After removing all of the papers with Wheeler's name, I have a real duelist. That person is…" Kaiba looked at the paper.

_Oh no!!!_

CLIFFHANGER!

Who do you think it is????


	8. The Duel

Um…hi guys! Sorry for the super long overdue chapter, but think of it this way…there's a duel!! Isn't that exciting???????? Read and review dudes!! Oh yeah, and one important thing: last chapter when I said Bakura was a vegetarian; I meant Ryou was a veggie eater, not the evil one. Thanks.

Chapter 8:The Duel

_Figures_…

" I will be Wheeler's opponent." Kaiba announced.

"Wow! Pegasus said. " Didn't see that coming."

"Aw shoot—I gotta duel Rich-Boy??" Joey whined.

"You'll do fine, Joey! Now go out there and kick some butt!" Yami cheered.

"Actually, I think he's going to be doing the butt kicking." Joey whimpered.

"Joey-boy, if you think that way, you have already lost! Do you want to have Kaiba laugh at you forever?" Pegasus asked.

"No…"

"What about humiliate you in combat?"

"No."

"Then get out there and show him whose boss!!" Yami cheered.

"Alright!!" Joey cheered.

Suddenly, Marik and Ryou ran into the arena, panting and quickly sat down with the rest of the gang.

"Brother, where were you?" Ishizu Ishtar demanded.

" We got lost—honest." Ryou said.

"Sure…" Yami said, giving the two of them a strange look.

"Pharaoh, you don't believe us?" Marik asked.

"Its not that, Marik. Bakura has the ring around his neck. That worries me."

"Yugi-shush!" Pegasus hissed. "The duel is about to start." On the duel stage, Joey and Kaiba had just finished shuffling each other's decks.

" Let the duel commence!!" Crowler announced.

"Lets duel!" they shouted.

"I'll go first." Kaiba announced. " I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode (1900/1200). Next, I play a card face down and end my turn."

"Sweet! I summon Goblin Attack Force in attack mode (2300/0000). Attack his monster! Then, I play a face down and end my turn."

**Kaiba: 3600**

**Joey: 4000 **

"Awesome move, Joey!!"

"I play Ookazi, decreasing your life points by 800 points!! Next, I summon Koumori Dragon in attack mode (1500/1200)"

"Not so fast, Rich Boy. I activate Trap Hole. Your monster is gone!"

"Whatever. I end my turn."

"Cool." Joey said. " I put a card face down on the field. You're in trouble, Kaiba-no monstas!"

"I don't need monsters to defeat you."

"Jeez, lighten up." Joey sighed. " I switch my Goblins to attack mode and end my turn."

" Good. I activate Tribute to the Doomed to get rid of your green goblins."

"Not my monster!!" Joey whined.

"My turn is done." Kaiba said.

"Stay strong, Joey." Ryou shouted.

"My move. I put down a face down."

"That's it?" Kaiba asked. " I also put down a face down and end my turn." _My hand sucks…_

" Wow! Both players are at a stand still!" Bastion said.

"So?" Syrus said.

"It means that whoever summons a monster first will have the field advantage." Bastion said.

"I guess we both have crappy hands, huh??" Joey sighed. "Ah well. I summon Red eyes black chick in attack mode, and I think he'll attack you for 800 pts.

**Kaiba: 2800**

**Joey: 3200**

"My move, Wheeler. I summon a monster in face down defense and end my turn."

"Cool. I sacrifice my chick to summon his dad, the Red Eyes black Dragon!!"

" Awesome, Joey! You got your best monster on the field!" Yami cheered.

"Hold on to your cards, wheeler… I activate Gift of the Mystical Elf to grant me 600 life points, 300 for each monster, and I count 2."

" Whateva, I put down a face down and end my turn."

"I sacrifice my defense position monster to summon my Judgeman in attack mode." Kaiba said.

"That was kind of dumb, Rich Boy! He's weaker than my dragon!"

"Not for long! I activate my trap! Shadow Spell, which reduces your monster's attack by 700 points. (REBD atk: 2400-700 1700/2000) " Judgeman, attack!!"

**Kaiba: 3400 **

**Joey: 2700**

"Hang in there, Joey!!!" Ryou shouted.

"My turn is done." Kaiba smirked.

"Good. Mine can begin. Hmmm…I play a monster face down and end my turn."

"Good! Judgeman, attack his monster!!"

"Sorry, Kaiba, but you attacked Neko-Mane-King! Now your turn ends automatically."

"Hey Syrus, isn't this duel great???" Jaden said.

"Yeah! I don't think it could get much better." Syrus agreed.

" OK, Kaiba. I activate my trap: Grave Robber!! Now I get to take a card from your graveyard, and I choose your Tribute to the Doomed. And now, I think I'll activate it, destroying your Judgeman! Now I summon Warrior Dai Grephor to attack you directly. (1700/1600)"

**Kaiba: 1900**

**Joey: 2700 **

" My turn. I use monster Reborn to bring back my favorite monster: my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"How did that get in his graveyard?" Syrus asked.

"It must have been put there by Kaiba when he first activated his Tribute to the Doomed." Bastion explained.

" Lucky for you, I wont attack this turn."

"Good. I switch my warrior to defense. Next, I activate Giant Trunade, which sends all magic and traps back to our hands… and that's it."

"Too bad, Wheeler." Kaiba smirked. "I summon my Kaiser Sea Horse. Next, I activate Polymerization to fuse my BEW Dragons together to form BEUD! You know what happens now?"

"Yeah, I get my butt kicked…" Joey whined.

"Very perceptive." Kaiba smirked. " Kaiser Seahorse, attack his warrior!" The Warrior Dai Grephor was instantly destroyed, leaving Joey completely defenseless. " Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack him directly, neutron blast!!"

**Joey: 0**

"And the winner is Seto Kaiba!!" Crowler announced. The audience thundered with applause as Kaiba walked off the stage and removed his duel disk.

"Good duel, Kaiba." Joey said, running up to his nemesis. He held out his hand. Kaiba looked at it and finally shook it.

"Interesting duel, Wheeler. Just remember that the better duelist always wins."

"Thanks-hey!!" Joey said.

"Calm down, Joey! Be lucky he complimented you." Yami Yugi said.

Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Zane and Alexis ran down towards Joey and Kaiba.

"Sweet duel you guys!" Jaden smiled.

"Yeah, it was really awesome." Syrus smiled.

" Thanks." Joey smiled.

"Fantastic show, you guys." Bastion said. " Although I was expected a longer match."

"Well, Wheeler's lucky streak just wasn't with him today." Kaiba simply stated. He left the arena.

"Well, whatever he says, you dueled with great strength, Joey." Yami Yugi smiled. He patted Joey on the back.

"That's true. I don't know many people who duel against Seto Kaiba and not feel shaky after they loose to such a powerful monster." Bastion said.

" Actually, I'm kind of used to it." Joey said.

* * *

Kaiba walked down the path outside to the Obelisk dorm when his cell phone rang. Looking at the caller-ID, he quickly picked up the phone. "Kaiba here."

"Seto! You gotta come back!" Mokuba cried.

"What's wrong?"

"Crump has gone nuts!!"

"Figures…what did he do now??"

"Well, he tried to take over the company as usual. He made up an elaborate lie that something exploded in the laboratory basement level. Johnson and Lector ran down to investigate, but were met halfway down by Nesbitt that it was a lie. Now Gansley is in the hospital with a fractured leg, Johnson, Nesbitt and Lector and me are in your office, standing against the door so Crump doesn't get in! Oh yeah, and Roland and another security guard are climbing up 70 flights of stairs because the elevators are down!!" Mokuba cried. " You have to get here right away."

" I'll see what I can do." Kaiba said. "Mokuba, make sure Lector satys in charge until I get back."

"Ok." (Click). Kaiba hurried to the Blue Eyes jet.

As Yugi and pals, students and guests were walking outside to the lighthouse, they saw Kaiba's jet take off for Domino City.

"Where is he going?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know, but I hope he's ok." Alexis said.

"There is trouble at Kaiba Corp." Ishizu said. The Millennium necklace around her neck was glowing.

In the sky, the jet flew quickly toward the company. _Hang on, Mokuba! I'm coming._

Sorry everyone for the extremely long wait. Review please.


End file.
